Gun
by Akira-san13
Summary: Some kind of a possible conversation while dead time between cases. Imagine Sherlock's sitting on the sofa and John is in his room. Warning: unfortunately Sherlock became rather... sweet... anyhow... XD - M for the eyes and the head, just to be safe.


[19:30] SH: bored...

[19:30] SH: gun?

[19:32] JW: No.

[19:32] SH: violin?

[19:33] JW: well...

[19:33] SH: skull is dull -.-

[19:33] SH: so...

[19:34] SH: gun!

[19:34] JW: NO.

[19:34] SH: with a muffler?

[19:35] JW: ... *just glares*

[19:35] SH: T.T

[19:35] SH: booooored

[19:36] JW: *sigh*

[19:37] SH: even typing is bored... -.-

[19:37] SH: boring

[19:37] SH: see

[19:37] SH: can't even do grammar any more

[19:38] SH: just a small gun...

[19:39] SH: the wall is so clean...

[19:39] JW: Not. Gonna. Happen.

[19:39] JW: NEVER.

[19:39] SH: nobody will notice it...

[19:39] SH: and its just for now

[19:40] SH: tomorrow i'm searching for a new skull...

[19:42] JW: I will notice.

[19:42] SH: you're not here

[19:43] SH: mmmh... i've got a plastic knife left over...

[19:44] JW: No!

[19:44] JW: Just... NO!

[19:44] SH: it's just plastic!

[19:45] SH: or do you want it?

[19:46] JW: I get the feeling, that the result of letting you play with a plastic knife, will come out far worse than if it was a real one.

[19:46] SH: exchange for a gun?

[19:46] SH: why? 0.o

[19:46] JW: Just because.

[19:47] SH: come on... the edge even snaps in!

[19:47] SH: it isn't even robust!

[19:47] SH: then a gun!

[19:48] JW: I said no.

[19:48] SH: *grmbl*

[19:49] SH: you just want to safe the whole fun for yourself

[19:49] SH: don't ya?

[19:49] JW: I...what! Yeah, sure. I just LOVE to shoot holes in a bloody wall! Since that's SO productive.

[19:51] SH: see! my opinion! it distributes boredom!

[19:51] SH: so

[19:51] SH: gun? *looking lovely*

[19:52] JW: ...er...n~...n~~~...not yet, okay! "

[19:53] SH: *puppy eyes*

[19:53] SH: just a small one

[19:53] JW: well...damn. *looks defeatet*  
Just one. Got it!

[19:54] SH: ... one gun or one shot?

[19:54] SH: for a smiley i need minimum 5 bullets...

[19:54] JW: ONE SHOT!

[19:55] SH: smiiiiley!

[19:55] SH: one is boring!

[19:56] JW: You got more than enough.

[19:56] SH: it's not symmetric

[19:56] SH: i want a full gun!

[19:56] SH: 6 bullets!

[19:58] JW: What the-! That's not even bargaining. You just keep raising your demands!

[19:59] SH: yeah of course!

[19:59] SH: the more the better

[19:59] SH: the more i get in the end!

[20:00] JW: B-but that's... that's not how bargaining is supposed to be!

[20:00] SH: ... bargaining is boring...

[20:00] SH: just want to get enterainment!

[20:01] JW: pf.

[20:01] SH: Ah! OFFER:

[20:01] SH: you give me the gun

[20:01] SH: and i come to you and shoot the holes in your wall!

[20:02] JW: Yeah, right.

[20:02] JW: That's SO never gonna happen.

[20:02] SH: whyyyy

[20:02] SH: then i would be busy and you can keep an eye at the gun!

[20:03] JW: Because I don't want your bloody holes in my bloody wall!

[20:03] SH: why my?

[20:03] SH: then these are your holes

[20:03] SH: and afterwards i take the gun with me for my wall

[20:04] JW: Oh yeah. That's so sweet. Having bloody holes of a bloody bored child in my wall.

[20:04] JW: Just. NO.

[20:04] SH: your not realy more grown up than me...

[20:05] SH: bargaining about a bulllet...

[20:06] JW: I WASN'T Bargaining! YOU were the one, who complained, when I said no.

[20:06] SH: yes of course i was complaining!

[20:06] SH: what do you think?

[20:06] JW: ... *sigh*

[20:07] SH: no

[20:07] SH: not sigh

[20:07] SH: gun

[20:07] SH: 7 bullets minimum

[20:08] JW: You DO know, that you can only put 6 bullets in a gun, do you?

[20:09] SH: MG?

[20:09] SH: or...

[20:09] SH: two guns?

[20:09] JW: NO!

[20:10] SH: why? what is it now?

[20:10] JW: Just... EVERYTHING!

[20:11] SH: your always saying just no no no!

[20:11] SH: your so mean!

[20:11] JW: You're not supposed, to shot holes in a wall.

[20:11] JW: Your're not supposed to use MY gun, to shoot holes in a wall.

[20:12] JW: And more than everything, I'm not supposed to bargain with you about MY bloody gun.

[20:12] SH: *sulk*

[20:13] SH: but...

[20:13] SH: BOOOOOORED!

[20:13] JW: Then do somthing NORMAL. Like reading a book.

[20:14] SH: boring

[20:14] SH: i always know who did it after the first page

[20:14] JW: *sigh*

[20:14] SH: okay

[20:14] SH: look

[20:15] SH: new offer: you can have the eye balls from the microwave and i ...

[20:15] SH: the gun?

[20:15] JW: NO

[20:15] SH: the head from the fridge?

[20:16] JW: I don't want no bloody eyeballs nor the head, or... whatever else, okay! I just don't want you to shot bloody holes with my bloody gun in ANY bloody wall, got it?

[20:17] SH: *sulk*

[20:17] JW: You can stop that. It won't work either.

[20:17] SH: but...

[20:19] JW: And no buts.

[20:19] SH: but... *puppy eyes*

[20:19] JW: ... *ignores*

[20:19] SH: *wet puppy eyes*

[20:20] SH: *trembling lip*

[20:21] JW: ...*makes some tea* Why can't you just do something normal?

[20:21] SH: because.

[20:21] SH: for me a cuppa too, please.

. . .

JW: ...*sighs* You can make some yourself, you know?  
*poors two cups*  
*brings them over*

SH: thx ^^

SH: and don't forget the gun

JW: *just raises an eyebrow*  
*sips the tea*  
...

. . . . . . . .

Hey there!

I'm really sorry about this rubbish, but while chatting with a friend... it just happend! XD Please, don't think about it to much, okay? Just have fun!

Maybe you want to review a little bit? *puppy eyes...*

See ya! *wink*


End file.
